The Proposal
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: So, this is how Scorpius will propose Rose for their wedding. Hope you like it :)


A/N: So, this is a short one-shot about how Scorpius will propose Rose for their marriage. Hope you enjoy and please review if you like it.

THE PROPOSAL

Rose Weasley walked out of her cabin in Ministry of Magic. It had been three years since she had started working here after she graduated from Hogwarts.

She apparated to her apartment and unlocked the door. It was silent inside after all it was Monday, yesterday all her cousins and bestfriends have visited her.

She kept her bag on the table next to the photo of her and al (albus) waving.

They were not only cousins but also bestfriends along with Scorp had been busy in their lives after hogwarts. The little time they got..al preferred to spent with his girlfriend Alice. Even scorp and Rose liked to spent some little time they got after work together. Which couple won't like to spent their time together?

Just as Rose was about to enter her room she heard a pop and then two muscular hands were on her waist. Scorp she thought, she felt so safe in his had been dating for almost five years now. They started dating in their fifth year of hogwarts on Christmas And she was thinking about marrying him. After all, they were having quite a serious relationship and not just teenage love.

She was brought back from her thoughts when a voice spoke in her ear

"Where are you lost,love?"how she loved this voice.

"Scorp,hey."

He faced her and kissed her softly,his hands on her waist and her on his neck. She kissed him back.

"So how was your day" he asked her when they have broken apart.

"Hectic" she replied with a frown. Scorp kissed her cheek.

"Love,you go fresh up..I'll make dinner"

"Okay I'll be back soon and then help you." She left after squeezing his hand.

...

Rose was back after half an hour just to see the dinner already ready and a candle set on the table.

"C'mon love lets have dinner" he said extending his hand for her..she took it and sat next to him.

"Umm Rose what have you thought about our future?"

"Scorp I haven't thought anything I just want to enjoy life to the fullest and also look on to my carrier" she said.

"And what about us?" he asked now starting to get irritated. Rose sensed this and replied easily,

"I love you Scorp and can't imagine my life without you" this softened his expression. And he kissed her.

After this they spent the rest of the evening talking and sneaking kisses in between. Scorp thought that if he will propose her she won't refuse,how will she? They loved each other.

He went to his flat after a while.

...

Rose was in her office the next day when she received a bouquet of flowers from scorp which read 'Love, meet me at Palette restraunt around 8pm.'

'Rose, where are you" she heard al say. She looked up from the bouquet's note to see al standing in the doorway.

"Al what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Umm I'm here to invite you for the Christmas party at the burrow".

"Uncle harry and Aunt Ginny are organizing this year?" She asked motioning al to sit on the chair. Every year one of the family members organizes the Christmas party at the burrow, as Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur are too old now. They are going to celebrate their hundred birthday in a few years.

"Yea, anyway I should keep going I have to go to scorp next" and he stood up.

"Ya okay byee, See ya" Rose said hugging him goodbye.

...

Rose finished her work and came to her apartment to get dressed for her date with scorp. She chose to wear a blue dress with matching earings and footwear.

...

The date is perfect. She thought when she reached the restraunt. The restaurant was romantic, candlelit,the tables beautifully set. Flowers in the windowsills, a perfect romantic gateway.

"Hello, love." he greeted me.

He stood up from the table he had reserved for us and greeted her quickly with a kiss on the cheek. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Hii scorp, how was your day?" She asked naturally.

...

The dinner was delicious not better than Hogwarts but good.

"So,what plans do you have for Christmas?" he asked.

"Umm nothing much, there is still a week left"

"Ya, umm wear something fancy".

"Fancy? And why?"

"Oh come on Rose its Christmas, anyway come on its almost midnight lets get home"

Scorp dropped her to her apartment. He kissed her passionately and then apparated.

…..

Rose and Alice were both shopping for Christmas

"So what type of dress are you buying this year, Rose?"

"Alice, scorp told me to wear something fancy,You know I prefer plain and simple clothes but this year I'll try something fancy as well as sober"

"Oh great but al never tells me anything like that if he would I'll love it".

"Umm anyway lets go".

They came out of the mall with packets in their hands. Rose had bought a green dress that went till her knees and Alice had bought a red dress that went just above her knees.

They came out of the mall to see AL and scorp standing threre chatting.

"Hey love," he said kissing Rose softly. Al did the same to alice.

" Scorp,what are you doing here?"she asked.

"It was al's idea to see what you girls are buying for Christmas, I am innocent" he said throwing his hands up in the air to show that its not his fault.

"Babe I know its not your fault"Rose said and moved ahead to kiss him.

"Ahm ahm, We're still here" al said broke the kiss and all four of them started like Hogwarts,they used to have so much fun in hogwarts.

"C'mon guys enough laughing lets go" Rose took scorp's hand and started moving out.

"Oh wait what about your dresses? What did you buy babe?" al asked looking at alice.

"No,al its a surprise you will see it on christmas itself."and she followed rose and Scorp out of the mall. Al frowned but follwed them.

...

All four of them were sitting at Rose's flat. They had decided to have some fun as it was the weekend, they chose Rose flat because she did not share it with anyone whereas al shared. And Scorp and alice still lived in their house with their parents.

"So,its Christmas week, what have you guys planned? Scorp, you better be prepared for a nice surprise for Rose because I'm sure al has planned something special for me" alice said taking al's hand.

Al swallowed his chips which he was eating and replied "yeah, ofcourse babe"

"I'm damn sure al has not planned anything for alice" scorp whispered in rose's ear who was sitting on his lap laying her head on his chest.

"yeah I know" she said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

….

CHRISTMAS EVE

"How do I look?" Rose asked her mother. She was wearing the same green dress she had bought for herself. She was wearing an emerald necklace, which Scorp has given her last year as a Christmas present. This year she had bought a gold watch for him.

"You look beautiful dear, now come on go down we need to apparate to the burrow Al and your dear boyfriend scorp are already there."

She laughed but did what she was told, and she apparated in front of the Burrow.

Scorp was no where to be found when she reached there, she saw al and alice sitting in a corner and probably talking.

"Hey guys, where's Scorp?"

"Oh hey Rosie, I don't know where he is, sorry"

"Oh, Ok then thanks al" saying this she turned and heard al saying.

"Merry Christmas Rose and you looking good."

"Thanks al, and you too."

"Merry Christmas Rose" a lot of them greeted her and she has met almost all of her family, friends, relatives just not her boyfriend. "Ah" She was angry now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I have your attention please" someone spoke on the microphone.

"Wait not somebody it was scorp but why was he on the stage?" she went to the stage and saw that he was looking very handsome today but nervous too.

"But why nervous?" she said aloud. "Oops" she added.

"Rose,will you join me on the stage? I have something to say." And he took her hand.

"Scorp what is this about?" she asked but he just got on his knees still holding her hand.

Everybody was standing near the stage now looking at them, some smiling others looking confused. Al and alice were also there smiling broadly and Mum and Dad looked happy as if they knew what was happening.

"Rose Nymphodora Weasley, I am deeply, madly truly in love with you will you marry me?" he asked taking out the ring.

Rose was crying now, but smiling too, tears were coming out of her eyes before she even knew. Hermoine was also crying even Ron looked happy knowing that his daughter was happy even if he is a Malfoy.

"Yes, yes" she replied still smiling. Scorp slid the ring in her hand then got up and hugged her very tightly. After he released, she was going to say something but scorp captured her lips with his. Kissing her passionately as if this was the end of the world but she returned the kiss. She was so happy, everything was going to change she was going to be .


End file.
